Compound Blackbird
by Kanaloas Wrath
Summary: Remus is handed over to a ministry compound for dark creatures the summer going into 4th year. What he learns there will change his life and his view on his affliction, and what his friends uncover will change their perspective.
1. Blackbird singing in the Dead of Night

Compound Blackbird

Chp1: Blackbird Singing.

Summary: Remus is handed over to a ministry compound for dark creatures the summer going into 4th year. What he learns there will change his life,and his veiw on his affliction and what his friends uncover will change their perspective.

A/N: alright first off, this is sort of a song fic, or at least I was inspired by the Beatles song "blackbird" (hope that's the title?) this starts off in the summer going into 3rd year in MWPP era. Remus centered. R&R.

Kanaloas Wrath

Remus looked over the railing of the ship, sighing as he heard the waves slowly crash on the haul. He closed his eyes breathing in the clean salt air. Had the situation been any different he might have felt in awe of the vast sea, or relaxed by the gentle rocking of the ship, this was after all the first time he had left London since he was 5. But now was not the time to be relaxed. Remus gritted his teeth in frustration. No now was not the time, for as his mind reeled the boat was growing slowly closer to the werewolf 'community' that would be his home for the rest of his childhood. Remus began to think of what led him to this fate as the seagulls circled overhead, feathers blackened by the night. "If only I could fly away from here" thought a small part of Remus, the part of him that was still just a thirteen-year-old boy. Remus sighed as he thought of his parents, the reason he was bound for his prison. His father had been a religious man before he was bitten. He had only been five. He remembered going to church every Sunday before it happened, staring up in awe at the stained glass windows, watching in wonder as light filtered through the dove shaped golden glass. But that changed with the bite. His father became obsessed with "expelling the demons in him" he had tried everything from having a priest perform an exorcism to the most painful and deluded of ideas- pouring silver dust in every wound sustained during the full moon. With that last painful venture his mother could take no more, rather than watch him suffer the insanity of his father she turned him into the ministry saying she could no longer care for him. She had meant well, she really had, she had thought it was better this way. She was wrong. The ministry did not send ark creatures to orphanages, they sent them to places like the 'community' The 'community' was a cement building isolated on Blackbird island off the coast of Ireland. Its tall form stood cold and foreboding in the center of the island surrounded by barbed wire. Remus grabbed his bag and looked warily around as the ship began to dock. There were other people there, all ranging from 6 to 21. He noticed immediately a tall boy standing about 6'1 of about 16 with thick brown hair that fell in loose curls. Pieces of loose curls fell into his eyes and accentuated his dark eyes that held the animalistic golden quality of most wolves. What really made him stand out although wasn't his height but the four black-clad guards surrounding him and the handcuffs on his wrists. Each guard was identified by a silver medal pinned to their black jackets. Each medal held a professional looking symbol engraved into the shining metal. Remus cringed in memory of the sting of silver, but kept a straight face as he slowly continued to gather his things. The tall boy walked past him, looking defiant with his escort of guards around him, but Remus' wolven senses picked up the sent of pain. Remus stood to exit the boat soon after the boy passed, taking care not to make eye contact with the gaurds as he desende the ramp.  
  
As Remus' feet hit the dirt a gun was held up to his chest on one side and a wand on the other and his bag was searched. The guard irreverently pulled out his meager belongings coming up with a pocket calendar, a charms textbook and his registration papers. The guards took the papers and stormed off to the next child getting off the boat. Remus had only walked a few more feet when another guard stopped him. This guard simply pulled back his worn dark red cloak and proceeded to stick a needle in his shoulder. Remus clenched his teeth as the guard finished the process leaving a small tattoo of a crescent moon curved around the number 13 embedded in his shoulder blade. Remus was shoved along to the next stop and looked over his shoulder as the guard proceeded to do the same to a young girl. The only thing that differed from one tattoo to another was the number. Remus was searched several more times, his name asked only once by a guard to confirm something that wasn't explained in the paper work.  
  
Remus was led by yet another guard to a large room inside the compound where he felt several eyes turn toward him. The room was packed full of guards and other people, most of which Remus assumed were cursed much like himself. A muscular man who looked to be in his late 30's stepped onto a large platform at the front of the room. He cleared his throat and proceeded to speak to the gathering before him. "the rules of compound blackbird are simple." He said in a loud unfeeling voice. "you are not human, you will remember this." Remus smiled bitterly, how could any of the children here forget? He thought. "you are not human and you will not expect to be treated like one. You will be exterminated or punished accordingly for failure to recognize the authority of the guards, forgetting your place, or for behaving aggressively or rebelliously." "That is all." The man stepped down form the plat form and a voice was heard over a loud speaker. "Would each inmate please proceed to the platform in an orderly manner and state their age and identification number." Remus watched as people were prodded onto the platform by guards and slowly stated their age and number. When a girl a little older looking than Remus stepped up he saw an additional number tattooed on her forearm. "must be a transfer" he thought to himself. She nervously pulled on an auburn ponytail and began to state her information. "Age 14, compound Pleiades identification number 295 compound Blackbird identification number 17." Remus went back to dully staring at his feet until the older boy from before stepped up on stage. His dark eyes flashed dangerously at the guards that followed him onto the platform. "Age 16, Research Facility Compound Fenris identification 564 compound blackbird identification number 14." Remus expected the words to stop there but the boy didn't stop speaking. "Name: Scott Daniel Karda." The guards promptly pulled him off the platform and the next person was ushered onto it. It seemed compound blackbird was in for some trouble thought Remus, not all that enthusiastically. When dealing with werewolves people tended to punish the many for the mistakes of the few. It wasn't long before Remus was called on stage. He stated his age and number dully and walked off. He had only one number, as he was one of the few werewolves that had not been previously registered, therefore making the newly constructed compound their first experience in such matters. Remus' golden green eyes took one last glance at the gathering behind him as he was escorted away from the mass of people and towards the dormitories. The dormitories were small rooms, more like cells, with an open, bared wall in front, containing two beds and a sink. The walls were reinforced steel and the doors were all bolted with silver. There was a common bathroom were the toilets and sinks were, all the rooms connected to it through a gap in the wall. Remus noticed that even that could be blocked off. A silver plated metal slab could be lowered to block off all entrances to it. Remus sighed, why was he surprised? Had he really expected more?  
  
Remus threw his bag down on the floor with a sigh and tried feudally to think of anything but where he was, he chuckled softly when he thought of all those guards surrounding one handcuffed teenage werewolf, what was his name? Scott? 'That right' Remus, he thought, 'keep the humor up, no need to sink into a depression over something like this, what would Sirius say? After all you've been through worse.' 'And besides' Remus smirked 'look at the wonderful accommodations they have supplied, I have yet to see even 1 rat.' Remus was jerked out of his thoughts when the loud slam of the cell door resonated in his sensitive ears, temporarily deafening him, he looked up as the guards threw the large form of none other than Scott onto the hard metal floor. Apparently this was to be his roommate "you sure made friends fast" Remus stated matter-of-factly to Scott, motioning his head to the retreating backs of the guards. Scott didn't respond, he simply picked himself up and walk over to the nearest bed and lay down stiffly. "what's your name?" he finally said in a rough voice after several moments of silence. "Remus Lupin, and from your display on stage I gather you are Scott." "call me Karda" Scott responded in a weary tone. "Alright...Karda, what was with the guards on the ship over to this rock?" Remus questioned. "I was transferred from Fenris because of 'disciplinary' reasons, I guess they were nervous, not like I could do much in silver cuffs, but its nice to know I can make them squirm" Remus looked to Karda's wrists, noticing the red burns begging to form where the handcuffs had touched his skin. Karda continued slowly, and Remus' canine hearing began to pick up his roommates ragged breathing. "listen kid, I may not be in here when you wake up" Remus didn't have time to question his roommates odd confession because Karda dived right in again. "just dont let them ever treat you like you not human, I don't care what you think you are kid, don't let then treat you like an animal, you have a name, your just as human as they are, probably more so.." Karda chuckled bitterly, but it came out in cracked gasps that sounded more like the caws of a scavenger than a display of any mirth. Remus found himself admiring, this boy, this Karda, that he barely knew, he didn't know what to make of Karda's words. And Karda did not speak farther, instead flipping over so his back was to Remus. Remus was lulled to sleep that night by Kardas ragged breath, and troubled in his dreams by the older boys words...


	2. The Morning After

CHP 2: the morning after  
  
Disclaimer- I OWN NOTHING DON'T SUE  
  
A/N- this chapter focuses on the other inmates, but don't worry Dumbledore and answers coming in the next chapter! By the way Liem's name in this story is pronounced Lee em.  
  
The smell of metal slowly crept into Remus' senses, he could almost taste it on his tongue. When he opened his eyes it was still dark- although he could see the sky begin to lighten to a dull gray outside his bard window. Sliding gingerly out of bed, Remus began to notice that the smell was stronger than he originally thought. His mind was still foggy and as he stumbled around Karda's bed towards the sink the smell grew even stronger. Suddenly his mind kicked in, registering the smell. It wasn't metal- It was blood.  
  
Remus' body reacted quicker than his mind and as he stood over Scott Karda's bed it took his mind a moment to register the scene. There was blood on the bed, soaking into the mattress. Remus also picked up another metallic scent, one he was surprised he hadn't notice already,  
  
Silver.  
  
It was mixed with the scent blood in the air and Remus didn't know how he had failed to notice it before. Suddenly the weight of his realizations hit him, and he sank to the floor, he had been in Compound Blackbird less than 24 hours and he had already lost a roommate, how could he have not heard? He slept less than 3 feet from Karda...nothing was fitting together, Karda's strange words, the blood, the silver stench that was beginning to make his eyes water, nothing about Blackbird fit. All Remus wanted was an explanation, narrowing his eyes he kicked a wall in frustration, causing him to howl in pain...the wall- it wasn't steel- it was silver...or at least silver-plated, the burn on his foot testified to that. Remus was so consumed with frustration, and the burning sensation that was beginning to wash over him that he almost missed the sound of the intercom flickering to life throughout the compound.  
  
"it is 5:30 am, breakfast will commence in 15 minutes, inmates who fail to reach the mess hall by that time will be met by security."  
  
Remus remembered the way to the mess hall from when he had passed it yesterday. He sighed deeply, he did not assume the best for Karda, wherever he had gone, he probably would not be coming back. Remus had learned to say goodbye quickly at an early age, there was never any use dwelling on death. Dead was dead. And there was nothing that could be done to change it, the only thing one could do was to keep on living.... Remus thought with a heavy sigh.  
  
Remus quickly slid on a pair of black jeans over his boxers and a white wifebeater, abandoning his red cloak on the floor and ruffling his shaggy light golden-brown, waves and pulling on some shoes before heading towards the exit of his cell. The door to his cell opened automatically with a buzzing sound a few minutes later. Remus slid out into the hall quickly, walking swiftly past the guards and counting the floor tiles as he walked, trying desperately to distract himself from the sound of Karda's pained breathing the night before replaying itself in his mind. The mess hall was a dull cement room with florescent lighting and a mass of guards at every entrance. One stopped Remus as he proceeded to enter and swiped his wand over the boy's tattoo, Remus wasn't surprised if the ink used on his arm was charmed to reveal more about the inmates than shown on the skin, with the proper spell.  
  
"you may proceed" the guard said flatly.  
  
Remus limped slightly as he passed into the mess hall, mentally scolding himself for being stupid enough to kick a wall.  
  
"what am I three?" Remus thought sarcastically.  
  
Remus settled down at the nearest table, looking disheartendly at the mess oozing on his plate. He didn't dare guess what it had been, and he didn't trouble himself at what it was now, he only took a quick sniff to see if it was alive.  
  
"don't worry, its not breathing" Remus snapped his head to his right to reveal the speaker, a boy looking to be about 17 with black hair and bright blue eyes.  
  
"I'm Leim" the boy had a light Irish accent and Remus noticed that he also has 3 tattoo's standing out starkly on his pale upper arm.  
  
"Remus" Remus stated and began to relax, the boy reminded him of James, he had a lazy way of lounging back on the bench and an easygoing smile plastered on his face. Leim had a pale porcelain complexion, but a long, angry red scar marred his face on one side, running jaggedly from the outer corner of his left eye backwards towards his jaw line, ending just below his left ear. It gave him a fierce look, despite his lean frame.  
  
Liem noticed Remus' staring and chuckled softly, obviously un offended "I got in a tangle back at Pleiades, they don't believe in separating the inmates before, or during the full moon, when we get irritable. Tangled with a 35 year old wolf, while he was transforming."  
  
"I lost." Liem's last sentence had dark undertones and Remus didn't press.  
  
Remus did however raise and eyebrow in confusion. "you were roomed with an adult? I thought that wasn't allowed- even here."  
  
"its not, but the cut off at Pleiades for children is 18, I'm 21" Liem chuckled good naturedly at Remus' surprise, "it's all right I know I don't look it." Just then Liem stood up to greet another inmate, another boy, this one looking to be 18, with a hardy slap on the back. "hello, who's your friend Liem?" The boy said smiling as he ruffled his burnt-orange hair, golden-hazel eyes gleaming mischievously. Remus was amazed by the good humor of these inmates, although he noticed that Liems companion also had various tattoo's up his arm, although by the looks of them, not all were from previous compounds. One that really caught his eye was a rough etching of a flying bird.  
  
"hey I'm Leon, Pleiades identification number 246, Liechtenstein identification number 12, Delta identification number 98, Blackbird identification number 64..."and the list went on and on..." smileing Leon dealt out an explanation "Ive been in the system since i was 6, I am 18 now, I am a bit of an escape artist... " he said pointing to the bird tattoo on his arm. "that identify's me as 'high risk for escape', as I said, I fly the coup a lot."  
  
"but he isn't very good at staying out" snickered Liem  
  
"yes well...that would explain why I am here now wouldn't it?" Leon exclaimed in mock annoyance.  
  
"you must be new" he said gesturing to Remus' arm. I'd be more than happy to show ya the ropes n' all." Leon finished his sentence with a wink.  
  
"But before I do anything I have to eat some food!" Leon pronounced. "well your not going to find any here!" Liem shot back while poking disgustedly at his own meal and sending the pair into a friendly verbal spar that had Remus completely lost.  
  
When the bell sounded over the intercom signaling that they must return to their cells Remus hadn't even touched his food. "hey see ya around kid, Liem said as he and Leon stood to leave, Remus noted that for Liem's slender build and child-like eyes he was actually quite tall, standing at about the same height as Karda...  
  
Karda, he had almost drowned it out. Almost. And the easygoing air left him immediately as he began to walk towards his cell block, replaced haunting echo's of what Remus assumed to be Karda's last words. 


	3. Open the Door

IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE: I have just two short comments before the story resumes, one, I am looking for a beta reader so if anyone knows how to get in contact with one let me know, and two I am correcting an error I made previously, Remus and the others are going into 4th year when this story begins and are between the ages of thirteen and fourteen. Thank you and on to the fiction.  
  
Disclaimer: see previous chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: **Open the Door**  
  
Sirius shuffled along the cement path leading up to the Lupin's house, holding his broomstick tightly, and habitually bringing his hand down to hover over the wand in his pocket. It was already mid July and the sun was peaking out shyly over the clouds.  
  
It was so quiet the fourteen year old could hear his own nervous breathing as he walked up the hill to the small, off-white cottage that sat stonily atop.  
  
He had only been there once before to pick Remus up and take him to his own house last summer. His parents hadn't been overly pleased, they had never heard the Lupin name (Remus' father was a muggle and his mother was a witch) which more than likely meant he wasn't a pure blood.  
  
In fact if Sirius remembered correctly after _that_ fiasco the group had decided it would be best to meet at james' or Peter's from that point on.  
  
Sometimes Sirius couldn't even stand his name, and the household being a Black landed him in. "damn gits." He whispered out, spitting at the ground for emphasis.  
  
Sirius looked up to find himself face to face with the old wooden door to the house, a brass doorknocker staring him down. Taking a breath Sirius reached to knock on the door, he had never met the Lupins but he needed to speak with them now.  
  
He needed to know Remus was ok and that the string of letters sent back to him were a mistake. That Remus was fine, and that come September moony would be joining them.

He needed his friend to answer the door.

* * *

James looked blankly out the window of his house, eyes glazed and hair in its usual state of disarray. He hadn't pulled a prank in more days than he cared to count and without Sirius, Remus or Peter around he was bored stiff.  
  
James ignored his mothers call from upstairs, more than likely it was another attempt to keep him busy and out of trouble. Mrs. Potters version of "out of trouble" usually consisted of chores. At her second call James quickly scribbled a note on a piece of parchment and stuck it to the wall. By her third call James threw down the quill and sprinted towards the door, grabbing his broom on the way out.  
  
He needed some excitement, and peter, living the closest was going to help provide it.

* * *

Sirius reached for the door knocker only to feel his hand connect with only air. In front of him stood a tired looking woman of about 40 with dark brown curls, pulled back loosely and Remus' green- brown eyes, although they seemed to be lacking Remus' gold flecked intensity, making them appear lackluster. Her voice was soft and nervous as she greeted him and introduced herself as Gretchen. She wore a plain dress and an apron and her features were plain. "who is it Gretchen?" a deep voice called from farther back in the house.  
  
"my name is Sirius" Sirius stated calmly.  
  
"I was wondering if Remus is home."  
  
There was some rustling from the back of the house and a large broad shouldered man appeared behind Gretchen, and extended his hand stiffly.  
  
"I'm john, and Remus is not here." Sirius noticed the way the man stiffened as he said it, while boring holes into Sirius with his eyes.  
  
He had lighter hair like Remus, although he kept it cropped too short to see the texture, he had dark brown eyes though and was much more filled out than his son, although by Remus' lanky frame it appeared they might one day share the same height.  
  
Sirius took a breath and began to form his answer, not one to give up easily. "may I wait for him here.?"  
  
He was half way between running and smiling as he saw a vein begin to bulge in the side of Mr.Lupin's head. He looked like McGonagall, after he had just lost Gryffindor another 20 points.  
  
Gretchen stepped in quickly, desperately trying to diffuse the situation. "I, I thought it would be best if Remus lived somewhere else, somewhere more suited to handle his, his....affliction.  
  
Sirius' jaw dropped, "where is he?" he blurted out, they had given away their son...they had given moony away, like some sort of house pet that had torn up the sofa.  
  
"Well, I believe he is at a ministry run compound for children of his... kind." Mrs.Lupin stuttered out quickly.  
  
Sirius felt sick to his stomach. Never having been one for subtly he shared his opinion quickly. "of his kind, OF HIS KIND! _He is our kind! _What the bloody hell!" Sirius blurted out, then followed it up with a quick string of curses, most of which were said to a closed door, as it had been slammed in his face.  
  
He was left screaming at the old brass knocker for the better half of five minutes before he regained a semblance of control.  
  
Sirius turned on his heel and left without looking back.

* * *

Peter was surprised when James had shown up at his house that afternoon, if not pleased, and the two had made the most of the day. On the other hand when Sirius Black landed hard in his front yard, destroying his mother's flowers. His black hair tousled and gray eyes flashing with rage, he was terrified. Until he realized his friends rage was not directed towards him. James ran up quickly, clapping Sirius on the back, until he noticed his tall friends expression.

* * *

"What's wrong Sirius?" James questioned softly.  
  
He wasn't new to seeing a raging, cursing Sirius appear suddenly on his doorstep. But he wasn't used to the silent rage that griped his friend right then.  
  
"he's gone James" Sirius said flatly. "and I'll be damned if I am just going to sit on my arse and do nothing."  
  
"I don't understand Sirius." James questioned carefully.  
  
"Remus, he's gone, not at home, the ministry has him, dammit James! Don't be thick!" peter winced back and as Sirius focused his once pent up anger on his friend, then quickly turned against the already mashed flower bed, kicking up dirt.  
  
"I'm sorry James...I didn't mean it..." Sirius said looking at the ground and sighing.  
  
James nodded in acknowledgment of the apology. "it's alright Siri." James was alright with Sirius' outbursts, it's how his friend has always handled things, either that or he tried to laugh them off. Neither of the responses phased James anymore.  
  
Peter slowly inched closer and put a tentative hand on Sirius' shoulder. Despite his shyness peter was usually good with words, and using them to turn a bad situation into a profitable one, which was always helpful, but he tended to back down to anger, especially if the source was Sirius. It was almost as if he was afraid of his taller friend on some level, James mused casually.  
  
Together the three marauders walked towards Peter's front porch and settled down on the steps. Peter ran quickly inside returning with a tray of cookies and James silently thanked him as he began to slowly formulate a plan in his head.  
  
The three boys talked until the stars began to dot the scarlet sky and Mrs. Pettigrew called them in for super. 


	4. Where the Wolf Ends and the Boy Begins

Where the Wolf Ends and the Boy Begins

Chp.4

AN: sorry its taken so long to update, if there are any of you still reading im extremely grateful for your patience, I have a story plan for about 27 chapters, so wish me luck, I promise updates will be more frequent. Enjoy!

Remus had not slept well that night, in his dreams he was hunting. Ever since the incident at the whomping willow last year, that had driven his parents over the edge, he had always hunted the same prey. Every night after he slipped into oblivion, he had hunted one person: himself.

Remus woke with a start, sweat glistening on his pale skin.

The intercom buzzed to life, and the metal-barred door to Remus' cell slid open slowly. For the first time since his arrival, he got a good look at the compound. The walls were a dull cement, as was the floor, and barred cell doors lined the walls in neat rows down the narrow corridor. Florescent light shown down sporadically from fixtures placed every 10 or so feet. They hurt his eyes, although he imagined that was taken into consideration when the place was built, half blinded and underfed, the inmates were easier to control, he mused.

Remus jumped when someone slapped him on the back from behind, sending him off balance. Remus caught himself just before he stumbled to the ground, turning behind him he saw Leon smiling mischievously, rusty hair gold under the dim lights.

"Whadda ya know, we share a wall"

Remus cocked an eyebrow at the statement.

"My 'room', its next to yours, I should introduce you to Felix, he's my room mate, and about your age I think"

Remus nodded his head and returned Leon's lopsided smile, expressing his interest in moving out of the hall before the guards removed them personally.

Breakfast went without incident, although he had met so many new people his head was swimming with names and faces. Leon had been right about Felix, at 14 he was the same age as Remus. He was on the shorter side with dark, wide eyes, tan skin, wavy dark brown hair, and an appetite that rivaled Remus' own.

The others that he had been introduced to were harder to recall, Remus seemed to remember a 16 year old named Rico, standing an inch or so smaller than Remus at 5'6 with brown skin and a bull cut.

Petra had been pointed out rather than introduced to Remus. Leon warned him to stay away, and nothing else was said.

The other names and faces faded quickly as he sat in what could be called a common room, sitting against a wall as he stared blankly at a blank piece of parchment that sat on his lap.

Remus glared at the offending paper, everything he played out in his head sounded rehearsed, and worst of all, final. He did not want to tell his friends he wasn't coming back in September because frankly, he still didn't believe it. Sighing Remus touched his quill to the page and resigned to letting the letters flow from his fingertips.

Remus fleetingly saw the girl that he had seen on the platform the day he came to Blackbird, her auburn ponytail swaying on her back as she turned a corner down an unfamiliar hall, presumably towards her room. Remus had managed to get lost on his way back from the common room. He sprinted to catch up and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hi, im Remus, listen, I kind of got lost, do you know where I turn to get to cell block C? She stared at him for a moment, face blank, as if sizing him up and then briskly replied:

" Take a right at the next corner and then another right after that."

She turned to leave and then whipped around sharply on her heel

"My names Tara"

Her voice was high and crisp, her face was still cold and apathetic but as the intercom flicked to life again and warned inmates to return to their cells he saw fear flicker across her features, and smelled it on the air.

"Thanks" Remus threw at her retreating back.

Remus lay awake until the sun had dipped and the world was dark, the lights having been turned out hours ago. He felt the vibration of the compound noise, the steady rhythm it pulsed with; the breathing of the other kids, the hum of some unseen electrical power, and as the moon drew steadily closer to full, even the blood rushing in their veins

Remus sighed and rolled over, hoping to catch some sleep before dawn, when he heard a noise that seemed out of place.

A whimper and a hushed sob.

He sat up staining to hold onto the sounds. There was a soft murmuring coming from across the hall, and another choked sob. Letting his eyes adjust he could barely make out the form of a girl a little older than himself in the cell across the hall, cradling a small, quivering, mass from which the whimpers originated from.

"shhh Raquel, its ok, don't be afraid."

Remus heard a girl's smooth voice across the hall, obviously talking to the little girl.

"Seeing in the dark, it's not so bad, it's just, different,"

The girls voice seemed less certain than before, as if she was trying to convince herself as well.

"I want mama, why isn't she here? Mama wouldn't let me go, she told the men to leave…she told the robed men to leave….why wont she bring me home?"

The girls voice cracked as she fumbled to calm the child.

"I, I don't know Raquel"

The girls sobbing picked up where it had left off.

Whoever the child was she didn't understand the changes she was going through as the moon neared its peak. Only one thing accounted for that – she had never transformed.

Remus cringed.

Remus padded softly across his cell and looked through the bars down the halls, checking for guards. Once he was sure they were no where near his voice broke the distance across the hall.

"Is everything ok" he called out

He felt more than saw the older girls head snap up. Remus swallowed hard as he found himself being studied by a weary pair of glowing green eyes. They stared right through him.

Raquel whimpered again and they softened as the older girl gave out an exasperated sigh.

"How do you tell someone not to fear the wolf?'

She said softly.

Remus was taken back by the question, and search as he might, he could not find an answer.

"Im veronica" she said as she gathered Raquel onto her lap.

"Remus" Remus responded quickly" I take it she hasn't had her first moon"

"No- and I don't know what to say, I've only had two myself, im afraid im not much help, im just as frustrated as she is"

Remus was surprised; most witches bitten over the age of 13 didn't survive the virus.

As if sensing his surprise she spoke again:

"I don't know whether I'm lucky or cursed these days.." then, as if responding to his unasked question she said "I am 16"

"Raquel is a muggle, most wizards don't know but muggles who are bitten have no choice but to come here, the ministry doesn't think they can handle themselves I guess…"

Remus nodded, he had never heard of a muggle lycanthrope, but he realized how silly he was to think there were none. Raquel looked to be about eight, a litte older than he had been when he was bitten. He fought back the memory, he had been so young he barely could remember anything before the bite. He shuddered.

Remus couldn't remember being human.

For that he would always envy Veronica, to her the wolf would always be a separate being, where as he couldn't tell where the wolf ended and the boy began.

Remus and Veronica spoke in hushed whispers until Raquel's sobs subsided and she drifted into an exhaustion-educed sleep.


End file.
